Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 26
Team Mega-Bus 1-2 Dark Red Royals Bud Ifro Endde was the only player to touch the ball in the when the first goal arrived, stepping over and dribbling past the Mega-Bus defense, he wove around Midbus and slotted home. Red Royals confident, they dominated the first half, but couldn't seem to find another goal. And their confidence diminished slightly when Mega-Bus were rattling the woodwork early on in the second half. And it was to no suprise that Mega-Bus would soon score, but it was the Red Royals' hero Bud Ifro Endde heading a corner away, the keeper goes to punch it off his line, and completely miss it. Boos galore, but Micute E. Heart headed in 20 seconds from time, directing the header into the bottom corner. Scorers Bud Ifro Endde 1 Bud Ifro Endde OG 70 Micute E. Heart 89 .}} Mad Robots 2-0 Doodleland Dodgers Maal was hardly troubled as The Mad Robots cruised to a 2-0 victory, a Regal tap in and a Sacel strike securing the win. Scorers Regal 29 Sacel 56 .}} Team Toucan 0-2 Moose FC Toucan made Lord Mambo stretch a bit in the first half, but the battle of the animals ended soon after, with two quickfire goals from Gaz Price and a Henry the Moose free-kick. Brute was sent off on 67 minutes to add to Toucan's misery. Scorers Gaz Price 59 Henry the Moose 63 Team Flame-Scotland 2-1 Team Nutty A "Macca" own goal gave Nutty the lead just before halftime, but Beary's sending off lead to a free kick smashing the woodwork, but Clyde was there to knock it in. Flame-Scotland did what was expected of them and scored. Ceallachán Mackay curling a penalty area effort from the right, into the sweet, sweet top left. Scorers Macca OG 43 Clyde 72 Ceallachán Mackay 76 The Waves FC 2-0 Illogical FC A Curse Vampire headed own goal gave The Waves the lead on 68 minutes. Illogical tried many times to get them back into the game, Ranai with a long ball whacking the woodwork. But Spider pushed over Mick stupidly after they tried to counter attack a corner. Spider was sent off. Mick converted and the game was decided 2 minutes before time. Scorers Curse Vampire OG 68 Mick 88 (pen) Team Genetic 0-2 Mushroom Kingdom FC King Plumber's Army 2-1 Team Sew'n Mr. Green's 18 yard strike clipped the crossbar to bounce in to give Sew'n the lead in a remarkable fashion. Zerita equalised with a great one two with Light in the area. And the games fate was decided on 37 minutes, when Flaum was sent off for handball, Thomas converted the penalty. Scorers Mr. Green 18 Zerita 22 Thomas 37 (pen) .}} Nintendo All-Stars 0-2 Royal Atlantica Kirby deflected a Teardrop shot for Little Mac to dive for Hydra to tap it in just before the break. Losing confidence, the All-Stars let out another goal later, but saved further embarrasment when they scared Atlantica many a time and shut up the Atlantic Ship. Scorers Hydra 43 Rocky 51 .}} Team Lios Lions 2-1 Gearworks FC Mr. Chilli took the lead with a piece created all by himself left the Benemoth Drone stunned. And a Ella Metals cross sailed into the net just minutes later. But, Samuel Think being sent off for his second yellow just before half-time lead Alec to score a penalty just before half time. The second half was dull football, possession 50-50, the best chance was Lexi Lexan's header smacking the woodwork. Scorers Mr. Chilli 28 Ella Metals 32 Alec 42 Team Freaky 2-1 FC APIM Scribboy struck the woodwork, but the ref gave a goal as he thought the ball bounced over the line. Silencing the game until the 71st minute, a Roxanne D'Urre header took a deflection to creep past McBoo. .}} Team Steel 3-1 Team Gemstones DREW passed back to set up Hark for a long run to score to set the tone of todays match. A Steel domination, with 8 of 17 shots on target. Vulcan grabbed the second with a tap volley from a Hau corner. In the second half, Master headed in a Aten cross. But, Bearded Ninja scored a free-kick late on. Scorers Hark 8 Vulcan 17 Master 58 Bearded Ninja 86 .}} Outer Troopers 3-1 Team Nook Corbus intercepted a ball out of position, but it payed off after he scored in under 3 minutes. Nook were soon back into it though, M'Icho crossing a ball in for 4.13 to head in. A spell of no chances was broken after half-time when Echo struck well. And the winner was scored by Moyan a first-time strike which took a clear deflection to creep past Tucker. Scorers Corbus 4 4.13 21 Echo 54 Moyan 71 .}} The Waves FC 2-0 Illogical FC Nick managed to force the ball over the line in a second half goalmouth scramble. Q deflected a shot soon after. Scorers Nick 74 Q OG 79 Scorers Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV